Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) refers to a set of electronic devices, e.g., transistors formed on a small chip of semiconductor material, typically, silicon. Typically, the IC includes one or more layers of metallization having metal lines to connect the electronic devices of the IC to one another and to external connections. Typically, layers of an interlayer dielectric material are placed between the metallization layers of the IC for insulation.
As the size of the integrated circuit decreases, the spacing between the metal lines decreases. Typically, to manufacture an interconnect structure, a planar process is used that involves aligning and connecting one layer of metallization to another layer of metallization.
Typically, patterning of the metal lines in the metallization layer is performed independently from the vias above that metallization layer. Conventional via manufacturing techniques, however, cannot provide full via self-alignment. In the conventional techniques, the vias formed to connect lines in an upper metallization layer to a lower metallization are often misaligned to the lines in the lower metallization layer. The via-line misalignment increases via resistance and leads to potential shorting to the wrong metal line. The via-line misalignment causes device failures, decreases yield and increases manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need in the art for methods of producing self-aligned vias.